Jetstorm's Past
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Drift and the others learn more about Jetstorm. Jetstorm decides to handle his old gang on his own. What will happen? Read and Find out!
1. Chapter 1 secret

Chapter 1 the secret

Jetstorm and Slipstream were practicing Tia-chi with their master Drift. Then the alarm of decepticon signal rang through the scrapyard. They head off to the command center.

"I picked up a signal from multiple fugitives." Fixit said. "Pull them up on the screen." Bumblebee said. "Okay it is five minicons Rundown, Trigger-down, Roadkill, Run-over and Overrun they are a group of the most well known thieves from Luna 1 it says here they had sixth member but he went missing." Fixit said. Jetstorm looked nervous. "Okay team lets rev up and roll out," Bumblebee said. "Wait these minicons are incredibly hard to track they are sneaky underhanded almost impossible to catch when one of them looks at you, you can't tell they are working things out." Jetstorm said. "How do you know so much about them?" Strongarm asked. "I don't want to talk about it," Jetstorm said. And went to his favorite spot in the scrapyard.

Drift and Slipstream came up. "Why don't you want us to go after them?" Slipstream asked. "We met as thieves and that is when Drift found us but you two don't know my story." Jetstorm said. "Well tell us." Slipstream said. "Okay," Jetstorm said.

 _First memory I had I was alone no family no friends just lived at the orphanage._

 _No one was nice to me._

 _For some reason I don't why, no one wanted to adopt me._

 _They said I could stay there as long as I wanted but I didn't want that. I wanted a family._

 _So one day I left the orphanage to see if I can stand on my own two feet._

 _But it was hard no one wanted to hire me._

 _Then I found them The Looter gang._

 ** _"You mean those minicons?" Drift asked._**

 _Jetstorm nodded and continued._

 _They gave some energon a place to stay they made me part of their gang they are the ones who taught me how to steal._

 _One day I discovered they were against mincons partnering up with larger transformers they said minicons should be the ones in control._

 _I didn't like that so I fled._

 _I ran and ran. Then I met Slipstream and we decided to work together. Then we met you Drift and I made a promise to myself I would never be part of them again and have any thing to do with them._

Jetstorm finished his tale.

"Well pupil you must face your past and that way everything will be fine." Drift said. "I guess but I must go alone," Jetstorm said. "But you said they were dangerous and hard to catch." Slipstream said. "They were my old gang I know all their tricks so I must do this alone." Jetstorm said and left.

"I don't like this Drift." Slipstream said. "I don't either but we must accept his decision." Drift said.


	2. Chapter 2 encounter and attack

chapter 2 encounter and fight

Jetstorm was looking for them he knew he had to find them because he knew they would attack his friends. They would even try to kill his master Drift because they think minicons with an Autobot or Decepticon partner as being their slaves. Jetstorm knew he had to stop them.

He saw the ped prints and followed them. Jetstorm heard some familiar voices. "I doubt we're going to find him here." Overrun said. "I doubt boys we'll find him," Roadkill the boss said. They were just about to head out and saw Jetstorm. "Jetstorm our old pal are here to rejoin the group?" Rundown asked. "No I'm not I'm here to stop you." Jetstorm said. "Look he has an Autobot symbol! He's a traitor to his own kind!" Run-over said. "I will never rejoin what you do is wrong and now I'm on the side of good I'm going to bring you to justice!" Jetstorm said. "Okay you have choice rejoin us and be safe or stay with your master which I doubt you'll choose you are just his slave!" Trigger-down said. "Choose wisely." Roadkill said.

"I will never go back to the old team Drift is the best master a minicon could ask for!" Jetstorm said. "Wrong decision." Roadkill said and punched Jetstorm in the gut. Jetstorm gasped. "You should have rejoined the team but since you made the wrong choice you will pay with your **life!** " Roadkill said. Jetstorm punched Roadkill in the face. "Lets get'em boys!" Roadkill said. They jumped on Jetstorm they were punching him kicking him. Jetstorm tried to fight back but he couldn't they were coming on to strong. _I got to call for help!_ Jetstorm thought and sent out a distress beacon. He hoped his friends would pick it up soon.


	3. Chapter 3 rescued

chapter 3 rescued

An alarm went off. Everyone was at the command center. "Jetstorm just sent out distress beacon he's in trouble!" Fixit said. "I'm on it!" Drift said.

Jetstorm screamed as more pain went through his body. They pulled out elctro- blades on him. A couple the threw rocks at him. Jetstorm was leaking energon from many wounds he began to crawl away. "Where do you think you're going?" Roadkill said and began to kick Jetstorm repeatedly. Then Jetstorm heard something. It sounded like help.

Drift began to drive faster when he heard Jetstorm's screams and cries of pain. Drift made to the spot and minicons of Jetstorm's old gang attacking him. Drift went on the attack and the rest of the team managed to get them into custody. Then Drift turned what he saw was gruesome. There was energon splatter on rocks all over the ground. He saw Jetstorm curled up in ball.

Drift knelt at the shivering battered minicon that was his student. "Jetstorm come on answer me," Drift said. "Drift," Jetstorm whispered it seemed the only thing Jetstorm has strength for was talking in fact he barely had enough strength for that. "Everything hurts I want go back to the scrapyard." Jetstorm said. "Yes we will but you need to go to medical ship you're hurt," Drift said. Drift picked up Jetstorm and Jetstorm let out pain filled scream. He was crying into Drift's armor. "You have let us finish him!" Roadkill said. Slipstream punched roadkill.

They made back to the scrapyard where Fixit contacted traveling Transformers hospital ship. It landed and Jetstorm was rushed into it on gurney. Jetstorm was Struggling to remain conscious. Ratchet there he apparently works there now. "Is Jetstorm allergic to any medicines?" He asked Drift. "No," Drift answered.

Drift waited outside in part of the hospital ship with the rest of the team. He still remembers of how Jetstorm looked.

Then Ratchet came out he looked downhearted. "How is he?" Drift asked. "I'm sorry he slipped away from us I tried but he's gone!" Ratchet said. "What he can't be I just had him in my arms how?!" Drift asked. "He was internally leaking energon in multiple places I didn't have to to help and his spark chamber is empty." Ratchet said. Drift's heart just shattered. "I can I see him one last time?" He asked. Ratchet nodded and lead the team in to the room.

Drift saw Jetstorm his armor was lifeless gray optics shut tight. His body was covered in dents and gashes. Drift was completely heart broken. He brushed his hand against Jetstorm's face it was so cold. But it wasn't like this morning when he woke him up. He knew Jetstorm was gone forever. Then Drift was handed Jetstorm's nun-chucks. Drift held it to his spark and closed his optics tight.


	4. Chapter 4 mourning

Chapter 4 Mourning

Drift pulled out a small sword he wanted to give Jetstorm he even had one for Slipstream. He looked at the sword and he saw Jetstorm's optics. Drift shouted and drove the sword into the ground. He got out the nun-chucks placed them on the hilt of the sword. Drift was one his knees his head was down. He placed two fingers on the sword. And whispered something two quiet for anyone to hear. _"May you have safe journey to the well of all sparks."_ He said. He remained at the the sword for another hour. Then he got up refusing to look at anyone. He walked to his room. Russell was crying while Denny held him. Side swipe had his head bowed down so did everyone else. Then the stars seemed to be falling it seemed that even the universe was mourning the loss of Jetstorm.

The next day Drift was lying bed. Got up and walked to the spot with the sword. He hasn't said word since last night. "Hey Drift would you like some fuel? It might help you feel better," Side swipe said. "No thanks," Drift said. "How about nice long patrol that might help." Strongarm said. "It's not the same without him." Drift answered. "How about you punch something? That always makes me feel better." Grimlock said. "I don't feel like it." Drift said. It seems that Drift has lost all interest. Drift got up and walked back to his quarters. Russell followed he could tell Drift was sad. He knew everyone else was sad too. He decided to talk him.

"Hey Drift." Russell said. "Hey," Drift said refusing to look at Russell. "I can see you're feeling pretty sad about this whole thing." Russell said. Drift nodded. "Drift we're sad about it too. Maybe it might help if cry." Russell said. "Me cry?" Drift said. "Come on Drift sometimes after you cry when you feel sad you feel better." Russell said. Suddenly all the tears Drift was holding in suddenly burst. And he was crying like a little baby. Russell rubbed Drift's leg. "There, there everything is going to be alright." Russell said in genlte voice as if trying to calm down a frighted little kid.

Drift finally caught his breath and calmed down. "Feel a little better?" Russell asked. "A little but not much." Drift said.


	5. Chapter 5 a choice

chapter 5 a choice

Jetstorm woke up he didn't know where he was all that was around him was light.

"What are doing in my realm?" A loud but gentle voice asked.

"I don't know and where am I?" Jetstorm asked.

"You are in the realm of Primus." The voice said.

"Why am I here?" Jetstorm asked.

"I hate to tell you this but your spark is separated from you body." The voice said.

"You mean I'm dead?" Jetstorm asked.

"Yes but just like all who come here after death they have a choice." The voice said.

"What kind of choice and who are you?" Jetstorm asked.

"I am the being of light and the creator of the transformers." The voice said.

"You mean your Primus?" Jetstorm asked.

"Yes," The voice answered.

"What about this choice?" Jetstorm asked.

"Yes you have to choose one of either two things. One go to the well of all-sparks and two members of the all -spark are waiting for you." Primus said.

"You mean my parents no way am I going to talk to them they abandoned me!" Jetstorm said.

"You don't understand." Primus said.

"I don't want to talk to them" Jetstorm said.

"Okay option number two is to go back. Many are missing you quite terribly." Primus said.

"Really?' Jetstorm asked.

"Really and it seems Drift is taking it the hardest." Primus said.

Jetstorm remembered the looked on Drift's face when he saw him all battered up. But the last few hours of life was hazy but he missed Drift and all his friends.

"I want to go back!" Jetstorm cried.

"Very well then." Primus said.

"Will I remember being here?" Jetstorm asked.

"No you won't but I know everything will be alright when you return." Primus reassured him.

"Good-bye." Jetstorm said.

"Farewell," Primus said.

A bot name. Medicare was in morgue he had to look and make sure all the bodies were there. He check everyone and he walked up to a small one. He remembered he heard about a minicon who died a young one. He pulled back the tarp. His face was full of sorrow the minicon looked like he was in teens. He knew that should have never happened. He started to walk out there was a flash of light. "Huh?" He said. Then he heard noise. It was moan. "Whose there?" He asked. He saw the small body on the table move under the tarp. He lifted it up and what he saw shocked him. Two light blue optics barely even open were staring at him. "Sweet Primus." He said. He placed his hand on the minicons chest and felt the steady pulse of a spark. "You're still alive!" He said. The minicon only groaned and slipped in int unconsciousness.

Medicare ran to the com. He punched in code. "ER," The mech said. "I need a team of medics to the morgue now! Drift's minicon Jetstorm is still alive!" He said.


	6. Chapter 6 surprising news

chapter 6 surprising news

Drift still was very sad it has been almost two days since Jetstorm's death. "Hey would you like some fuel I bet you're pretty hungry now." Side swipe said. "No thanks." Drift said. "Sometimes loss came effect the stomach." Denny said.

The comm rang. "It's probably one of your circle of light pals who survived, again." Side swipe said. "I'm tired of hearing how sorry they are." Drift said. It rang again. Then Drift got angry. "That's it! I'm going to disconnect it!" Drift said. Normally Drift is so calm but I guess the loss of Jetstorm was much harder on him than his team previously thought. "Drift isn't going to help." Bumblebee said. "I don't care he said and hit the accept call button by mistake. "Where in name of Sweet Cybertron have you been I have been trying to get a hold of you for 10 minutes!" Ratchet said. The tone of Ratchets voice could tell it was something important. And the expression on his face it was hard to tell what he was feeling at first.

"You need to get to this field and on the Hospital ship now!" He said. "Why Drift asked. "Jetstorm is still alive." Ratchet said. "But you told us he was..." Drift said. "A medic found morgue last night and saw he was still alive and I don't know how but you get here and fast!" Ratchet said.

Drift hung up. Everyone was shocked.


	7. Chapter 7 reunion

chapter 7 reunion

Drift was about run but he got a little dizzy. Bumblebee grabbed his shoulder. "Listen Drift I know you are in rush to see Jetstorm but you haven't refueled in almost 48 hours and you're weak maybe you show have some fuel before you go or you might get hurt." Bumble bee said. "Worry about fuel later!" Drift said. "Why don't we take the Ground bridge?" Strongarm suggested. "Good idea." Bumblebee said.

They went through the ground bridge and ended up in the field Ratchet told them to meet him up in. The Hospital ship was there. Ratchet was waiting at the front of it. "Where's Jetstorm?" Drift asked as he transformed back to bot mode. Ratchet could see that Drift was tired and hungry but he could tell Drift was in no mood for small talk. "Follow me." Ratchet said.

"I still don't understand." Drift said. "I don't get it either his spark chamber was empty that night when I pronounced him. But all I can say is this is most likely an act of Primus himself." Ratchet said. "I fixed all internal damage before I called to make sure he didn't slip away from us again." Ratchet said. They made it to room. "He's in here." Ratchet said.

Drift saw a small form lying on it's back with wires coming out of it's body. It was Jetstorm fast asleep. The machines by the bed beeped in rhythmic fashion. Each beep read Jetstorm's vitals. Drift got to side of the bed. He saw Jetstorm's chest rise and drop ever so slightly as he breathed quietly. Drift carefully snaked one of his hands through the web of wires and felt a gentle and constant sparkbeat. It let Drift know this was not his imagination. Drift saw Jetstorm's body it was covered in weld marks and dents and you could tell he needed a full paint job too. Side swipe could see that Jetstorm needed a complete round of body work done so he would look like he use to.

Then two optics slowly opened and blinked and there was mumble. Jetstorm's optic opened it took awhile for them to focus. Once they focused he saw Drift. "Drift?" He asked. "Yes it's me." Drift answered slowly removing his hand and stroking Jetstorm's head. "Where am I? What is this place? I want to go back to the scrapyard." Jetstorm said. "Your on a hospital ship." Windblade said. "Don't you remember what happened?" Drift asked. "No," Jetstorm answered. "Short term trauma induced amnesia. Very common in cases like this." Ratchet said. "It's for the best he doesn't need to remember that." Windblade said. "I agree that is to gruesome even for big tough dinobot like me to handle." Grimlock said. Jetstorm became frightened at what the team was saying. "What happened? I don't want to be here! I want to go back to the scrapyard!" Jetstorm said. "Your old gang beat you up they were going to kill you." Slipstream said. "I don't remember that! I want to go back to the scrapyard!" Jetstorm said again. Jetstorm was panicking. Drift without thinking picked Jetstorm up. "Wait you can't just..." Ratchet said. Drift didn't care what Jetstorm needed was physical contact. Jetstorm calmed down. "I feel much better like this." He said. "I'll hold you like this until you feel completely safe." Drift said. Ratchet saw everything was alright.

"Is it possible to move him to the scrapyard?" Side swipe asked. "Yes but I'll need to lend you my equipment so you can keep an eye on him." Ratchet said.

They moved him into scrapyard and set everything up. "Now I will come here regularly to check on him but Fixit will handle the most of it." Ratchet said. Jetstorm was on the bed fast asleep Drift pulled the sword out of the ground and put it up and polished the nun-chucks. He would give the nun-chucks back Jetstorm once he recovers. Drift looked up to the sky and said really quietly. _"Thank you for returning him to me,"_ He said.


	8. Chapter 8 Grimlock watching Jetstorm

Chapter 8 Grimlock watching Jetstorm

Bumblebee walked to Drift's room and looked inside he saw Drift was fast asleep at Jetstorm's bedside. One hand held Jetstorm's. Bumblebee smiled. There was a sound and Drift tightened the grip a bit. Slipstream woke up and woke Drift. Drift got up and headed to the command center. He had some energon. The alarm sounded.

"There is Decepticon signal near town. " Fixit said. "Grimlock it's to close to a populated area you must stay here." Bumblebee said. Grimlock didn't look pleased. Drift didn't want to leave Jetstorm. "But who will watch Jetstorm?" Drift asked. "Grimlock will because the area where the con is at is populated." Bumblebee said. Drift seemed a bit relieved. "Don't worry if any cons come in and anywhere near him they'll get a punching!" Grimlock said. Drift knew that Jetstorm would be safe with Grimlock.

So they left. Jetstorm woke up he didn't see Drift anywhere but he saw Grimlock standing at the doorway. "Hey Grimlock," He said. "Why good morning." Grimlock said. "Drift and the others had to go out. So I'm staying here with you." Grimlock said. "Okay," Jetstorm said. "So you want to talk?" Grimlock asked. "I'm kind of tired." Jetstorm said. He was still a bit drowsy he was coming out of the anstetic. "Would you like to hear a story?" Grimlock asked. "That sounds pretty good okay." Jetstorm answered. Grimlock got out one of his favorite stories. He read it to Jetstorm. Jetstorm fell asleep after the book was finished. Grimlock went back to standing guard.

Fracture was using some of his microdrones to spy on them. He saw Grimlock standing guard and saw a small form lying in bed attached to several machines. "Boss that is one of his minicons if we hold him captive in that state Drift will do anything to get him back." Airazor said. "True, true they mean the world to Drift and he will do anything to make sure they are safe. It will be his down fall." Fracture said.

The team came back with the bad bot. They put him in the stasis pod. Grimlock let them know that Jetstorm was fast asleep. Drift went into the room and saw Jetstorm sleeping peacefully. He woke up and saw Drift. "Hey," He said. "How are you feeling today?" Drift asked. "I hurt all over when I try to move." Jetstorm said. "Ratchet said you would be sore when try to move for awhile so take it easy." Drift said. Jetstorm once again began to relax. Drift was gently stroking his head. "Don't worry you will recover soon." Drift said.


	9. Chapter 9 Fracture attacks!

Chapter 9 Fracture attacks!

Drift was sleeping by Jetstorm's bed side. Drift was determined to guard Jetstorm and make sure nothing will harm him again! Jetstorm was sleeping peaceful. He opened his optics and looked at Drift. Slipstream woke up. "Morning Jetstorm, how are you feeling?" Slipstream asked. "A little better than yesterday. But still very sore." Jetstorm answered. Drift woke up. "Good morning you two. Jetstorm try to relax okay." Drift said stroking Jetstorm's head.

"Okay," Jetstorm said. Jetstorm smiled his faceplate was dented one of the remaining marks from his old gangs attack. It made his smile look a bit lopsided.

The team left Drift decided to stay Jetstorm needed protection. Denny and Russell had left for the theme park for the day. Slipstream was watching things.

Fracture was watching waiting for an attack. He decided to distract Drift."Divebomb and Airazor set up distraction." Fracture said. Airazor and Divebomb did so. Drift left quickly to see what was going on. Fracture walking into the room that had the badly injured and recovering minicon fast asleep. Fracture saw the machines and heard the beeping reading the minicon's vitals. Fracture had wicked and twisted grin on his face. Jetstorm woke up because he felt someone staring at him. He saw Fracture. Fracture got the blade from the top of his hand ready and attacked Jetstorm screamed.

Drift realized something was wrong. "This was set up!" Drift the realized something else. JETSTORM! Drift ran to the room and saw that Fracture was attacking the minicon and was about to finish him Drift attacked. "Don't hurt him anymore than he is! Can you see he is critical condition! I don't want to almost lose him again! Now leave before I make you very sorry!" Drift said. Fracture never heard Drift speak in such tone or matter he could tell Drift was deadly serious! Fracture became nervous and retreated with his minicons. Drift called the hospital ship and told them what happened. The hospital arrived at the scene and Jetstorm was rushed into emergency surgery.

the team came back and Russell and Denny came back and asked what happened. "Fracture attacked, he set up distraction and while Slipstream and were distracted he attacked Jetstorm!" Drift said. "Is he alright?" Russell asked. "He's in surgery." Drift said. Ratchet came out he looked pretty relieved he wheeled out Jetstorm on gurney. "There it is all finished but it was a very invasive surgery but he will be fine but it might take a little longer for him to recover but might need some physical therapy to get his previous strength. I will come back every couple of days to make sure he is healing alright. But other words things will be okay," Ratchet said.

Jetstorm was once again in Drift's room dozing. Drift was disappointed in himself. "might I suggest adding a security camera in here to keep an eye on him when know one is in the room," Russell suggested. "Good idea," Drift said.

That night Drift resumed his post at the bed where Jetstorm was sleeping. He fell back to sleep a few hours after he came out of the anesthesia. Drift was determined to guard him. Russell could tell the Drift was becoming what the humans call a helicopter parent and he knew Drift had good reason to worry he almost lost Jetstorm twice. But Jetstorm will be fine soon.


	10. Chapter 10 Recovery part 1

chapter 10 recovery part 1

Jetstorm was fast asleep. Ratchet came in. He was here to check on Jetstorm. The rest of the team was there for the check up. Drift was standing by the bed. Ratchet got out a small device it was a small rod attached to a small box with reader. He ran it over the sleepy minicon's body over his arms and legs. Jetstorm's limbs and feet began to twitch. The only thing that stopped Drift from running up and demanding Ratchet to stop Jetstorm was effect badly by it he just continued to mumble in his sleep peacefully.

"Good it seems everything seems to be healing properly. It seems his neural circuits are not badly damaged." Ratchet said. Drift looked relieved. "He will need physical therapy if he is going to be as strong as he use to be." Ratchet told him. Drift nodded. "Have you gotten him to refuel?" Ratchet asked. "No I haven't he seems so tired." Drift said. "The longer he goes with a dry tank the more uncomfortable it will be for him to refuel." Ratchet said. "I don't want any," Jetstorm said.

"Come on just few sips pupil," Drift said. "No my tank hurts at the thought of energon." Jetstorm said. "There is a variety of cybertronian snacks in vending machines on the patient floors maybe he would like one of those." Ratchet said. "So what do you want to eat?" Drift asked. "Something like energon rock candy stick?" Jetstorm said sounding interested. "Sure I'm sure one of the vending machines has those." Ratchet told Drift. Drift left to go get his students desired source of energy. Drift looked on 4 different floors on the fourth floor he found a vending machine with the energon rock candy sticks. He bought few just in case Slipstream might want one and Jetstorm might want another one later.

He arrived back to the room. He returned to his spot at Jetstorm's bed. He hand one to Slipstream. "Thanks," Slipstream said. "Here, I had to go on a wild goose chase for it." Drift said handing Jetstorm. Drift and Slipstream helped Jetstorm sit up. Jetstorm found the edges of the wrapper and opened it. He stuck the end of the treat in his mouth. He mumble contently and leaned against Drift who was sitting beside him. Drift choked up when he did that and stroked Jetstorm's head.

Jetstorm ate half and handed to Drift. "I'll eat the rest later I'm tired." Jetstorm said. Drift placed Jetstorm's treat on the table next to him and helped Jetstorm lie down. Jetstorm fell back to sleep.

"I'll be back in couple of days to check on him." Ratchet said after he left.


	11. Chapter 11 recovery part 2

Chapter 11 recovery part 2

Jetstorm was sitting up in bed watching TV. Drift was sitting next to him. Protection seemed radiate off him.

Ratchet came back. "Hey Jetstorm how are you today still in pain?" Ratchet asked. "Only if someone touches my dents," Jetstorm answered. Ratchet nodded sympathetically. "Okay looks like everything checks out he will be able to get off the bed in about a week." Ratchet said. Drift looked pretty happy about that. "Will I be able to train with Drift soon?" Jetstorm asked. Ratchet frowned. "Sorry Jetstorm you're mostly recovered but you still have some recovering to do. You need plenty of physical therapy starting next week." Ratchet said. "How long do I need physical therapy?" Jetstorm asked. For a month and half. Afterword's you'll be just fine." Ratchet said. "Well that's a relief." Jetstorm said. Drift nodded. "I going prescribe Jetstorm some painkiller pills. He should take two once a day. In a month the soreness will be over with. After he fully recovers call me so I can give him a check up." Ratchet said. "Will do," Drift said.

The week passed quickly. Jetstorm was starting Physical therapy. Part of it was doing push ups and various other exercises. "One, two, three, four, five, six okay Jetstorm that will do," Said First aid the medic who was in charge of Jetstorm's physical therapy. Jetstorm kept getting stronger and stronger.

After month and half Jetstorm was stronger than he was before he first got hurt.

Side swipe still saw that Jetstorm still looked like scrap. So Side swipe decided to call in someone he knew could help. "Hello," A face on the screen said. "Hi Sunstreaker," Side swipe said. "Hey little brother." Sunstreaker said. Strongarm and the rest of the team are there. "You're Side swipe's brother?" Strongarm asked. "Yes if he caused any trouble I'm sorry he's always been trouble maker." Sunstreaker said. "Brother!?" Side swipe said. "So why did you call me?" Sunstreaker asked. "Yes one of my teammates Drift. One of his minicons Jetstorm has been badly damaged he's recovered but he looks like scrap he needs a complete round of body work to look like himself again so can you please help." Side swipe said. "Of course any friend of my brother's is friend of mine. I will be there at the end of the week." Sunstreaker said.


	12. Chapter 12 overprotective

Chapter 12 overprotective

Sunstreaker came and start repairs Jetstorm kept laughing the whole time. Sunstreaker got Jetstorm to look like he use to. Drift was pleased. Then he heard sound and made as to protect Jetstorm and saw it was nothing but a small robin. "Many thanks Sunstreaker." Drift said. "You're welcome I must go." Sunstreaker said and left.

Today Drift was standing by Jetstorm protectively. He seemed to radiate protection. Jetstorm could tell Drift was feeling uneasy.

Drift was treating Jetstorm like a baby. Jetstorm didn't like it. So Russell suggested Drift should see a psychiatrist.

"Hello Drift I'm Insight, I just want to talk. So Jetstorm told me you treat him like a baby right now. He missed how your relationship with him use to be. Any reasons for the change?" Insight said. "I almost lost twice and I don't want to almost lose him again or lose him." Drift said. "Master you trained me to stand on my own two feet I can handle myself." Jetstorm said. "I'm sorry." Drift said. "How did you feel when you saw Jetstorm really badly injured?" Insight said. "Terrible, I felt I was failure as teacher and master." Drift said. "I'm sure things will be alright." Insight said. "I think I'm cured," Drift said. A dog barked. Drift grabbed a hold of Jetstorm. "It will be awhile until you feel that Jetstorm is safe." Insight said.

After a couple of weeks things were back to normal at the base.


	13. Chapter 13 adopted

chapter 13 adopted

Today someone had arrived the minicon in charge of the orphanage on Luna 1 where Jetstorm grew up. Drift told her he wanted to adopted Jetstorm. "Listen Drift I discourage Autobots and Decepticons adopting minicons. It rarely works out." the femme said. "I'm willing to try," Drift said. "Okay," The femme said. She gave Drift the papers and he filled them out. Jetstorm was glad to have a family.

The days passed and Jetstorm was getting used to the fact that Drift was his new father. He seemed to like it. He always lived with no one to turn to.

One night he knew he could turn to Drift for anything thing. It was thunder storm and Drift learned that Jetstorm is terrified of thunder. Drift lifted him out of the box and cuddled him.

A couple of nights later. "Drift I seem to have an empty space which I don't understand." Jetstorm said. Drift talked to the femme at the orphanage and told her Jetstorm wanted learn about his birth family.

Fracture had a plan.

Two minicons came to the base. "Is Jetstorm here?" The femme asked. "Yes why?" Side swipe asked. "We're his parents." The mech said. "Jetstorm we're sorry we gave up for adoption you came from a very poor family." The mech said. "What?" Jetstorm said. "Yes we couldn't feed you dear so we are here to take you home." The femme said. They were about to leave. Drift didn't know what to think. "I'm Jetstorm's father he can't leave." Drift said. "You're not his father he is." Denny said. Drift gave the sword he was saving for Jetstorm for when got farther in his training as good bye present.

"I got information on Jetstorm's parents they died in fire," The femme from orphanage said. "Oh no what he notice when they don't come back how long have they been gone?" Drift asked. "Since he was 2 months old." The femme answered. "What that can't be," Drift said the others agreed. "They died when he was sparkling that is the record." The femme said and left.

Jetstorm learned those two were set up by Fracture. Jetstorm made it through the forest. He made it back. "I know my way back here, apparently this was set up by Fracture he forced those two minicons to pose as my parents but now I'm home with my real family and that space is gone." Jetstorm said hugging Drift.


End file.
